


【みすかず】非正式关系

by minimalist_designer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalist_designer/pseuds/minimalist_designer
Summary: // 斑鸠三角 x 三好一成// 双向暗恋 + py转正（可惜没有车只有drama）
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, みすかず, 三一
Kudos: 1





	【みすかず】非正式关系

洗漱间的淋浴器被人转开，水滴从花洒里迸出，传来一阵哗哗声。

此刻的三好一成正缩在温暖柔软的被窝里发怔，酒店房间里还残留着的石楠花的味道，这让他不禁想起十几分钟前斑鸠三角刚从他体内退出来的样子，对方面色潮红，轻喘着粗气调节呼吸，见一成在看着他，又露出了标志性的灿烂笑容。两人刚结束一场激烈的情事，一成现在只觉得浑身黏糊糊的有些难受，却又恹恹地瘫在床上不想动，甚至不想拿起手机翻阅自己收到的最新简讯。

他和三角，满开剧团里的W3组合，人前是关系最好最为亲密的朋友，人后则是默契又合拍的性伴侣。若要追溯这段隐蔽关系的源头，恐怕还得从夏组第三次公演的庆功宴说起。那是角角第一次担任主演，在和夏组的伙伴们嗨完之后，两名意犹未尽的十九岁男子又兴致勃勃地溜去了酒吧，准备享受一番成年人的快乐。好巧不巧的，那天刚好有一位知名的DJ被邀请到酒吧进行演出，室内人头攒动。于是乎，在喧闹而拥挤的酒吧里，拿着酒杯的两人只能越贴越近。或许是受到了周围气氛的感染，两人望向对方的眼神也在酒精的催化作用下变得暧昧起来，他就那样静静地看着三角超红的脸颊，怔怔地笑着。这是一成在彻底断片之前所剩无几的残留意识，也是他所能回忆起来的最后片段。

刺眼的阳光穿过窗帘缝隙照入房间，唤醒了因宿醉而感到阵阵头痛的一成。他惊恐地发现自己和角角正躺在快捷酒店的大床上，赤身裸体地抱作一团，更尴尬的是，他身上还有难以言喻的酸痛感。作为一个对限制级剧情有一定了解的成年人，他当然知道这种不适感意味着什么。角角还在他身旁熟睡着，尽管一成不能确定对方究竟记得多少关于昨晚的事，但看着对方的睡颜，一成还是或多或少感到了些慰藉，紧张的心情也稍稍平复了下来。他不由得想到，还好，此时此刻，躺在自己身边的是角角。

为了不让着这尴尬的局面影响到两人的关系，三好一成生平第一次决定当一只逃避的鸵鸟，在三角醒来后告诉对方无需在意这件事，两人权当没发生过就好。

正如那部出名电视剧的标题所言，逃避可耻但有用。回到宿舍后，面对大家的询问，假装什么都没发生过的两人开着玩笑搪塞了过去，照旧和大家玩笑打闹。这样的情况一直持续到夏组第五次公演结束，相似的事情又一次发生在两人身上。一是误二是故，在清晰意识到自己对三角的情愫之后，一成再也不想说出“假装没发生过吧”这种话了。然而，即使如此，表白的话语亦同样道不出口。一番思索之后，三好一成想着事已至此，红着脸对三角提出了两人或许可以成为床上伙伴的建议，当然，前提条件是背着其他人。再之后，他们就变成了现在这种关系。

“阿成！”沉浸于回忆的三好一成转头一看，发现斑鸠三角已从浴室出来，正站在床边看着他。两人相对而视后，三角爽朗又坦荡地笑了起来，说道：“喊了你好几声了哟，阿成在想什么呢？我已经洗完啦，你要现在去浴室吗？”

斑鸠三角只穿了一条短裤，未擦干的水珠仍贴在他线条优美的腹肌和人鱼线上，格外具有冲击力。当然，他浅蓝色的头发也是湿漉漉的，一滴滴水沿着颈部留下，划过他挺拔的后背。看着这样的角角，一成不禁笑了出来，回答道：“好啊Piko~不过，我先帮角角把头发吹干吧，不然会感冒的。”

伴随着电吹风嗡嗡的声音，一成低头看着自己的纤细的手伴着暖风游走在角角细软的头发之间，再往下看，他甚至能清楚看见对方肩上的咬痕和背上的抓痕。看来昨天比他想象的更为激烈，意识到这一点的一成不好意思的吐了吐舌，庆幸吹风机的声音盖住了自己略快的心跳声。

能在自己喜欢的人身边，真好啊！如果能一直这样下去就好了。三好一成这么想着。

“呐呐，猫咪先生，我应该告诉阿成我喜欢他这件事吗？”在天鹅绒路公园里的长椅上，结束打工的斑鸠三角正抱着一只三花猫念叨道“你在问我和他的关系呀~我们在各种意义上都很亲密哟！他是我最好的朋友、最重视的伙伴、也是最喜欢的人！啊啦，就像一个三位一体的三角形呢。阿成在我心里是和三角形一样的存在。”

三花猫咪呜喵呜了一阵，得到回应的三角苦笑了一下，接着说道：“成为恋人吗？我也希望呀，只是我不知道阿成是怎么想的。和我不一样，他朋友很多，很受欢迎，品味也很好，给我设计的超级三角君非常帅气，还有还有，他长得也很好看呢……”

一想到三好一成的脸，斑鸠三角的脑海里就浮现了其他的画面：一成喝醉后水汪汪的眼睛、自己进入时对方微微扬起的头部和白皙的后颈、做完后慵懒的让自己陷进柔软床铺的身影、还有一成身上因他而产生的大腿内侧的淤青……

三角又想到了前两天在酒店房间一成给他吹头发的时候，尽管他看不到对方的脸，却能感受到对方温暖的手从他的头发上滑过，还给他吹了个颇为新潮的发型。那天之前，爷爷是唯一给他吹过头发的人，而在爷爷走之后，他已经很久没有被人这么温柔地照顾过了。

正如他所说的，他们在各种意义上都很亲密，只是这段关系错了位，而他所期盼的，远比现在更多。

“猫咪先生，如果我和阿成能发展成正式关系就好了，一段像三角形一样的，稳定又牢固的关系。”猫咪点了点头，附和着喵了一声，随即从三角手中跳了出来，抖了抖身子，优雅地沿着夕阳朝小树丛走去。

“谢谢你的祝福哟，再见啦！好啦，我也该回去了，阿成昨天和同学出门之前还吵着说今晚要跟大家视频，叮嘱大家不要忘了呢……”斑鸠三角也从长椅上站了起来，往满开宿舍的方向走去。

晚上九点，三好一成的视频邀请如期而至。夏组的五名留守儿童挤在一起，五张脸顿时挤满了整个手机屏幕。

“大家刚排练完嘛，辛苦啦Piko~我刚回到和同学一起住的小木屋里，这里真的超级赞的！山里面的空气超级清新，还有很多参天古树，住在这里有种隐士修行的感觉诶！”短暂的寒暄过后，夏组全员又恢复了平日里吵吵闹闹的样子。三好一成刚洗完澡，穿着一件宽松的白色短袖T恤拿着手机在房间四处乱晃，唧唧喳喳地给大家展示着小木屋内温馨又精妙的设计。

“超棒的对不对！天天~我强烈建议大家下次……”还没等一成说完，镜头内原本紧闭着的浴室门从里面被打开了，一个黑发男生走了出来，他一边用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边中气十足的嚷嚷道：“三好，我洗完啦！准备好和我大战八百回合了吗？不要浪费了这个美好的夜晚哟哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

一向热闹的夏组一时之间全体噤声，仿佛空气都凝固了起来。在短短几秒的尴尬沉寂里，一成看到了椋和九门的脸慢慢涨得通红；看到了天马和幸惊讶的眼神；也看到了三角突然垮下来的脸，然而，在椋还没来得及发出惊叹的时候，手足无措的三好一成一不小心挂掉了视频通话。

完了……这下怎么都解释不清楚了。

看着眼前不知所以的好友，一成只觉得有些无奈，由于知道对方是一个大大咧咧的，喜欢打牙犯嘴的人，也知道这不过是他无心之中的一个玩笑，一成觉得自己也不大好去指责些什么，只能哭笑不得地告诉对方：“刚刚和我视频的人里还有初中生啊，这些话让他们听了不太好。”当然，他留下了了剩下的后半句话没说“视频里，还有我喜欢的人啊……”

另一边，看着突然黑下来后立刻切换回聊天界面的手机屏幕，斑鸠三角突然觉得心里面酸酸的。如果阿成同学是在开玩笑，那阿成为什么要挂视频，如果不是的话……他完全不敢想象如果对方没有开玩笑会是什么样的场景，自己曾经见过、发掘过、拥有过的一成的那些样子，对方也会看到吗？

三角准备起身离开的动作被椋发现了，对方犹豫着问道要不要一起等一成的回复，三角勉强提起一个笑容，说道：“算了，阿成他，说不定有其它更重要的事呢。”

在露台吹了一阵风之后，三角听见了幸喊他的声音。

“喂，三角星人，”幸斜靠在门口，手臂交叉着放在胸前，对他说道：“刚刚社交潮男打视频来了，他朋友和大家解释了一番，说什么‘之前的话只是一时嘴嗨的玩笑，大家don’t mind。’不过，社交潮男在看到你不在现场的时候，还失落了一阵呢。”

见三角并没有什么反应后，幸接着问道：“你和社交潮男，你们没在一起吗？”

“诶？”

“那看来是没有了，真可惜，看你们俩天天黏在一起，大家还在猜呢，”幸撇了撇嘴，看着三角惊愕的模样，继续说道：“椋前几天放学的时候还跟我说，密先生告诉他，这附近的猫最近都被你打扰了个遍。真是的，难得三角星人会在意除了三角形之外的其他东西，既然在意的话就要把握住啊！”

把握住吗？如果大家都在猜的话，是不是能够证明阿成对自己也有同样的感觉。这样的话，他应该去试一下吧。不管这层不为人知的关系有着怎样荒唐的开始，此时此刻，斑鸠三角清醒的认识到，他并不满足于现状，不想和三好一成分开，更不想看到对方和其他人在一起。

既然这样，干脆鼓起勇气去争取一次吧。

“谢谢你，幸！”

看着重新上线的三角，幸也终于笑了起来“真麻烦。好了，我要回去睡觉了。不过，祝你好运哟，三角星人！”

结束四天三夜的小旅行，拉着手提箱的三好一成在回剧团宿舍的路上碰到了他这两天最想极力绕开的人——斑鸠三角。自打前天晚上那场闹剧发生后，他就再也没有联系过角角了。一方面因为自己不好意思拉着同学再单独解释一遍，另一方面，一成并不知道自己该如何开口。角角会在意这件事情吗？如果不在意的话，自己就这么提出来，会不会太自作多情了些。

然而，看着前方微笑着冲自己挥手的斑鸠三角，三好一成决定还是好好地解释一番，再告诉对方自己的心意。角角是个天真烂漫又直来直去的人，那么，面对角角的自己，那么喜欢他的自己，为什么不能再坦诚一点呢。

只可惜，有备而来的斑鸠三角这一次选择了先发制人。未等一成开口，三角便按住他的肩，难得一脸严肃地凝视着他。

“阿成不用说了，那天晚上的事是一场误会，我都知道了哦。不过，现在我有很重要的事想和阿成说。我喜欢阿成，喜欢了很久很久，在我们第一次发生关系之前，我就喜欢上阿成了。所以，因为喜欢，阿成说什么我都会同意。最开始的假装没发生过也好；后来的将错就错也好；甚至瞒着大家开展一段不可告人的关系也好。因为是你，我什么都会同意。”

斑鸠三角停顿了一下，接着说道：“但是，那天晚上之后，我发现我没办法接受阿成和其他人在一起。心里空空的，很酸。幸告诉我应该主动争取，所以，我想告诉阿成的是：我真的非常非常喜欢你，想和你光明正大的在太阳底下牵着手走在一起，想和你开启一段像三角形一样超级牢固的恋爱关系，让它变成人生中最宝贵的经历。”

喜欢的人对自己表白这件事，对三好一成来说简直如同少女漫画的剧情一般唯美又浪漫，激动地眼泪夺眶而出，一成带着颤抖的声音，面红耳赤的说道：“什么啊，角角，我也很喜欢你啊！一直一直，都很喜欢你啊！”

回宿舍的路上，斑鸠三角一手提着三好一成的行李箱，另一只手与三好一成十指紧扣。看着从两人眼前慢悠悠走过的三花猫，三角笑着对一成说到：“阿成，现在的我们，是正式的恋爱关系了哟！”

小彩蛋x：

“对了阿成，我想告诉你一个秘密哟！”

“嗯？なになに？”

斑鸠三角凑向三好一成，在对方略微泛红的耳边轻声低语道：“其实，夏三庆功宴那天晚上，我没有喝醉哦……”

**Author's Note:**

> // 他们俩真的好配好配，以至于我常常觉得：每一个不在一起的日子，都是对他们青春韶华的辜负（过激言论x


End file.
